


A Presidential Evening

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: "Pardon me gentlepersons; I need to borrow my husband please."





	A Presidential Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my lovely shame pit roommate, I salute you babe.

They all rush offstage after the bows, shouting and laughing, some of them crying, all of them high on that particular type of adrenaline that comes from a live show, especially one that went the way this one did. Liam slips his way through the crowd of crew members and family until he's next to Laura, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"Can I borrow that collar?" He asks, one finger tugging at the heart shaped ring on the front. 

"Technically it's not a collar, technically." She replies, Jester still coloring her words. 

Liam rolls his eyes, "You can say what you like, twinnie, but that's a fucking collar and I would like to borrow it. Please." 

She unbuckles it and hands it over, a wicked grin on her face, "One condition: take his picture for me." 

"Of course." Liam says, taking it from her and leaning down to kiss her cheek before winding his way over to where Sam is holding court; Dani, Rachel and Christina are all giggling as he waves his wings around. 

"Pardon me gentlepersons; I need to borrow my husband please." 

Sam waves as Liam grabs his hand and pulls him towards one of the dressing rooms, Rachel shouting that they have an hour before the bus leaves to take them back to the hotel. Liam has to catch Sam as he trips over the edge of the carpet in his ridiculous boots, giggling the whole time. 

"Hello Mr. Bi-President," Sam purrs, attempting to loom over Liam with his added three inches of height. 

"Hello, First Husband." Liam says, reaching up to gently take the headpiece off, revealing Sam's sweaty, matted down hair. 

Liam shows Sam the collar and Sam raises his eyebrows, "Really? But it's going to be all sweaty and gross."

"Have you seen yourself? You're already all sweaty, dear. Does that really matter right now?" 

Sam shakes his head, lower lip caught between his teeth as Liam reaches up to buckle it around his neck. It's tighter than his normal collar but Sam is too high on adrenaline and having Liam to himself for a weekend to really care. Especially not when Liam hooks a finger in the heart and tugs Sam down into a deep, messy kiss. 

"I'm a little disappointed you didn't go all out on the showgirl makeup." Liam says when he pulls away. 

"I would have sweated that shit off so fast. The makeup lady Rachel and I talked about it but decided to not go that far."

"Shame. You would have looked so pretty. And it would have been even more fun to come all over your face. Because that's what's going to happen, kitten." Liam growls. "Now, everything off but the boots." 

Sam strips down, face burning at the mental image of Liam's come dripping down his cheeks, pulling the boots back on after he's naked. 

"What about...uh what about locking the door?" Sam asks as Liam pushes him to his knees. 

"It wouldn't be our first time with an audience." 

Sam whimpers, cock dripping onto the carpet under him as Liam tugs him forward by the collar. Liam has shed some layers already, cursing at the extraneous buckles in his way, enough that Sam can get his pants open with trembling fingers, tugging them down until Liam's cock springs free. 

"No hands; put them behind your back. Just let me do the work." 

"Wait. Does this make me the Monica Lewinsky in this situation?" Sam asks with a smirk. 

"Oh my god. You are a horrible person. Put your mouth on my dick if only to stop any more terrible remarks like that." Liam groans, holding his cock with one hand, the other still hooked in the heart shaped ring on the collar..

Sam shifts forward on his knees, arms crossed behind his back, jaw dropping open so Liam can push his cock into his mouth. One of Liam's hands winds in Sam's hair and he's held in place as Liam fucks his mouth. 

"Fuck Sammy. I'm...I'm not going to last long. Not right now. But when we get back to the hotel? I'm going to fuck you until you forget everything but my name." Liam growls, hips moving at a quick pace. 

Sam moans around Liam's cock, the vibrations traveling up Liam's spine, a low groan escaping him. It doesn't take long, the combination of adrenaline from the show and winning the election and the image of Sam on his knees has him pulling away after just a few minutes. The hand in Sam's hair moves to wrap around his own cock and he strokes himself until he comes across Sam's cheeks and still open mouth. 

"God, Sammy. So hot." Liam says, wiping his thumb across Sam's cheek and pushing it into his mouth. 

Sam sucks it clean with a grin and Liam growls softly, tugging at the collar again. Sam reaches for his own cock, throbbing arousal only ratcheting up his adrenaline high, but he stops at a hiss from Liam. 

"No. You'll wait until later, when I'm fucking you on every surface in our hotel room." Liam says, voice a rough growl. Sam whines, leaning his forehead against Liam's stomach. 

"Mean." 

"Yep. And you love it. Now come on, First Husband. Let's get you cleaned up. Oh wait!" 

Liam goes to his bag and pulls his phone out, snapping a picture of Sam and tapping on the screen. 

"What...hey! What are you doing?" 

"Laura asked for a picture in exchange for borrowing the collar. And I maybe sent it to your wife, too." Liam says with a smirk. 

He helps a pouting Sam to his feet, pulling him to the small sofa in the corner and using makeup wipes to clean his face. Sam leans into him afterward, some of the adrenaline finally wearing off. 

"Love you," Sam murmurs, nuzzling at Liam's shoulder. 

"I love you too Sammy." Liam says, arms wrapping around Sam to pull him close. 

They snuggle until there's a loud pounding on the door, a clear sign of a Travis outside. 

"Come on losers! The bus is about to leave." 

Liam helps Sam get dressed, in normal clothes this time, and they walk out hand in hand, Laura's collar still buckled snugly around Sam's neck.


End file.
